Cerezos
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: El árbol de cerezos florece en primavera. Era un bellísimo espectáculo en la aldea de Konoha que Sasuke nunca se perdía. Ahí, junto a Itachi observaba las flores caer y colorear el suelo de rosas. Ahí fue donde vio la niña de pelo rosa y ojos verdes que quedarían clavados en su memoria.


_**Cerezos**_

_**.**_

_Todos los años, sin falta, Itachi y Sasuke iban a ver el espectáculo que ofrecían los árboles de cerezo. Podría parecer algo vano, pero era algo que a Sasuke le gustaba._

_El aroma dulce de las flores de cerezo floreciendo inundaba sus fosas nasales y el niño apoyaba sus bracitos en la cabeza de su hermano mayor._

_Era un espectáculo vano, al que nadie le prestaba atención dado que no era un espectáculo en sí, sino una simple caída de flores al suelo inundandolo de un magnífico rosa._

_Fue en una de esos espectáculos que se ofrecían en la entrada de la aldea, cuando Sasuke a sus cuatro años vio por primera vez a la niña de pelo rosa, como las mismas flores de cerezo, y ojos tan verdes como dos piedras de esmeralda entrar de la mano de dos adultos que llevaban mochilas de viaje a sus espaldas._

_La niña dejó caer algo, y se detuvo a recogerlo._

—_Déjalo, Sakura —regañó la mujer mientras tomaba el brazo de su hija—. Tenemos que registrarnos a ver si este será nuestro nuevo hogar —y continuó._

_Sasuke le dio un palmada a la cabeza de Itachi para que lo bajara y así hizo su hermano. El niño vio a la familia irse y se acercó a donde se le había caído el objeto a la niña._

_Se agachó para ver un pequeño broche, una baratija en forma de flor de cerezo._

_La tomó y la guardó en su bolsillo con la intención de devolvérsela en cuanto la volviese a ver._

_**.**_

El ronroneo a su lado, casi en su oído fue lo que lo levantó. A pesar de que tenía su cabeza apoyada en su mochila de viaje, el dolor en su espalda por estar acostado en el duro suelo persistió.

Sasuke gimió, tratando de levantarse cuando sintió el suave pelaje en su mejilla.

El gato negro que lo había estado siguiendo desde la última aldea que había pisado, aún estaba a su lado. El animal lo miraba con grandes ojos verdes y Sasuke supo enseguida que quería. Se levantó hasta sentarse y con su único brazo, sacó el último trozo de pan que le quedaba.

Maldición.

Estaba todavía a un día del siguiente pueblo y ya se había quedado sin comida.

Se frotó los ojos uno por uno espantando el sueño y se pasó la mano por el pelo. La brisa primaveral refrescó su rostro y provocó un remolino de flores rosas que estaban en el suelo.

Sasuke entregó el último trozo de pan al gato que lo recibió a gusto mientras observaba la danza de las flores de cerezo caer.

Tan rosas, como el cabello de alguien que lo esperaba en casa.

_Sakura…_

Suspiró.

No, aún no se sentía listo para volver a la aldea, menos para estar con ella.

Aún le faltaba demasiado que redimir.

_**.**_

_La niña resultó ser parte de sus fastidiosas admiradoras, lo cual lo decepcionó un poco. Sin embargo, no había momento en el cual Sasuke no aprovechara para observar claramente el pálido rosa de su pelo._

_Una vez, ella corriendo pasó frente a él e inundó sus fosas nasales del más delicioso aroma que podía existir._

_Cerezas._

_Sasuke recordó que el broche seguía guardado en su cajón._

_**.**_

La mano de Sakura era más pequeña que la suya cuando la tomó y la ayudó a bajar.

La otra mano de la mujer de cabello rosa estaba en su vientre de nueve meses de embarazo.

—¿Estás segura que aún no está por nacer? —preguntó Sasuke. Sakura le sonrió, provocando que el corazón del pelinegro saltara ante lo brillante que estaban aquellos ojos esmeralda.

—Segura. Aún me falta una semana —le apretó la mano y, aún sin soltarlo, continuaron su camino.

A Sasuke le costó bastante adaptarse al contacto físico que Sakura tendía a brindar. Aunque ella respetaba su espacio, él sabía que su mujer requería muchas veces de cariños y mimos que él había aprendido a brindar con ella.

—Estamos a unas horas de una de las guaridas de Orochimaru —dijo el hombre. Notó que Sakura tembló un poco, teniendo malos recuerdos del Sanin—. Esta guarida está custodiada por Karin —completó Sasuke—. Ella tiene algunos conocimientos médicos, así que sería fácil si entraras en trabajo de parto.

_Me sentiría más tranquilo._

Sí, eso era algo que Sasuke estaba pensando y Sakura sabía, estaba implícito en sus palabras.

Ella sonrió, notando la mirada de Sasuke fija en su vientre.

El fruto de su amor, el primer Uchiha en nacer en décadas, creciendo dentro de ella.

Sakura se cubrió con la capa.

—Entonces vamos —ella le dijo sonriendo.

La brisa primaveral agitó su largo cabello rosa, provocando que el aroma a cerezas llegara a la nariz de Sasuke.

El hombre colocó sus dedos índice y medio en el sello en la frente de su esposa.

—Vamos.

_**.**_

_Sasuke estaba perdido._

_Sabía que debían mantenerlo encarcelado por todas las cosas horribles que hizo. Recibió pocas visitas: Kakashi, Naruto y Sakura._

_A esta última la veía más a menudo, ya que venía a observar cómo se cerraba la herida en su brazo._

_El muñón se estaba secando ya, y Sasuke de tendría que ver con un juzgado cuando todo esto acabara._

_Puede que ayudara en la guerra, pero Sasuke hizo muchas cosas malas: Fue un renegado, asesinó y torturó ninjas y fue parte de los Akatsuki._

_Sasuke sabía que tal vez su ayuda en la guerra lo salvara de la pena de muerte. Por lo menos duraría toda su vida en prisión._

_Sasuke pudo ver desde la ventana de su celda la brisa mover las hojas de los árboles de cerezo y recordó cuando iba a ver aquel espectáculo con Itachi._

_Itachi…_

_La puerta metálica se abrió y Sasuke miró a la puerta._

_El pelo de Sakura se veía un poco más largo. Ella traía una bandeja en la que traía las cosas para curar._

_Era extraño, dado que Sakura no pronunciaba palabra alguna cuando estaba en su celda._

_Sakura era muy habladora, era algo que antes le molestaba que ahora Sasuke ansiaba._

_Aunque sabía que se merecía todo ese silencio._

—_Sakura —saludó él. Ella solo le hizo una señal con la cabeza pidiendo que se levantara. Obedeció y ella se acercó para comenzar a curarlo._

_En la bandeja habían algunos antibióticos para evitar el dolor, alcohol y todos los dispositivos de curación. Pero él sabía que ella debía quedarse algunos minutos más, ambos en silencio, mientras ella usaba su jutsu de curación para cerrarle más rápido la herida._

_El tacto de Sakura era suave mientras ella le quitaba la venda, y Sasuke solamente podía observarla en silencio. Ver su cabello rosa debajo de su barbilla y aspirar el aroma de la primavera que ella despedía._

_Era lo más cerca a la luz que él tenía en aquel lugar oscuro._

_Sakura trabajó en silencio, era como si le diera la ley del hielo porque él había visto como ella le sonreía a sus pacientes. Él había visto la mirada amable que ella siempre colocaba tratando de calmar al herido._

—_Tu juicio al concluido —comentó Sakura mientras el aura verde esmeralda, tal y como sus ojos, aparecía en sus manos. Sasuke la miró, dándose cuenta que había sido las primeras palabras que ella le había dirigido desde que estaba ahí—. Kakashi-sensei, Naruto y yo te hemos defendido —ella levantó la mirada, y Sasuke pudo sentir que su corazón se hundía al saberlo, ella lo había defendido. Ella le había brindado un perdón que Sasuke no se merecía—. Serás enviado a una larga misión dado que debes cumplir una pena lejos de la aldea._

_Ella comenzó a sellar nuevamente su herida con las vendas mientras una ligera sonrisa adornaba sus labios._

_Sasuke sabía que ella le había perdonado._

_Pero ahora él tendría que partir en busca de su propia redención._

_**.**_

Sarada dormía tranquilamente mientras Sakura ayudaba a Sasuke a empacar. Ella sabía que él debía continuar su camino y no lo iba a detener, pero lastimosamente no podría acompañarlo esta vez.

—Te empaqué comida y agua para cuatro días —comentó la mujer. Sasuke asintió y abrió sus cajones para buscar algo de reserva de ropa, aunque nunca solía llevar mucha.

—Te mantendré informada por mensajes —comentó Sasuke. Encontró algo en su cajón que tenía años sin ver. Es más, ni supo cómo llegó ahí. Lo tomó en su mano y la guardó en su bolsillo. Antes de tomar su mochila, se acercó a la cuna de Sarada.

Su niña, la de ambos, tenía año y medio y se parecía cada vez más a Sasuke. El hombre solo metió su mano y le dio una suave caricia en la mejilla a su hija.

Tomó la mochila que le brindaba Sakura y ambos salieron a la puerta de la nueva residencia Uchiha. Aún no había amanecido, pero Sasuke quería salir lo más pronto posible.

Había sido un año ha inactivo, en que había visto con Sakura y con Sarada recién nacida de su viaje.

Pero aún tenía que volver.

Se colgó la mochila y se giró a Sakura.

La primavera estaba por irse y el verano se abría paso con fuerza, pero aún así las flores de cerezo hacían una danza en su puerta.

Él había sido el que había escogido el lugar en donde vivían, frente a un precioso árbol de cerezo floreciendo.

Fue Sakura, como siempre porque a Sasuke le costaba dar el primer paso con el contacto físico, quien se empinó y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

Aquellos besos de despedida que ellos esperaban que no fueran los últimos. Los labios de Sakura eran demasiado dulces y suaves y muchas veces Sasuke no quería alejarse.

Pero tocaba alejarse.

Aun quedaba una misión que cumplir.

Se separaron y Sasuke sacó algo de su bolsillo. Tomó un mechón de cabello de Sakura con su única mano y, con una experiencia que no esperaba que tuviera, le colocó algo en el cabello.

—Se te cayó —dijo el hombre. Sakura, extrañada, se tocó el cabello y pudo sentir un broche en forma de flor de cerezo. Sonrió, ni ella misma se acordaba de aquel objeto.

Menos esperaba que Sasuke lo hubiera recogido ese día hace tantos años.

Dos dedos en su frente y ella sonrió.

No fue hasta que Sasuke se dió la vuelta que ella le respondió.

—Yo también te amo.

Se quedó de pie en la puerta de su casa observando cómo Sasuke se alejaba con las flores de cerezo rodeándolo en una suave danza.

* * *

_**Nota: Fandom de Naruto ¡He vuelto!**_

_**Ahno**_

_**Solo es por este fic XD Esto es una paga de una comisión, pero estoy tan feliz que me haya pedido esto porque tenía AÑOS sin escribir de este fandom (Ahora ando metida en el fandom de BnHA) y bueno, estoy muy feliz de cómo quedó.**_

_**Me disculpo si quedó algo Ooc. Pero es algo que me fascinó.**_

_**Los quiero a todos.**_

_**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**_


End file.
